If Only For Tonight
by yuri maxwell
Summary: [one shot] Some things are never meant to be... but can Eriol and Tomoyo have their heart's desires... if only for tonight?
1. To Be With You

If Only For Tonight By Yuri I don't own them. I wish I did. - - ;;

---

She stood, dark eyes fixed resolutely on the stately mansion before her, not once betraying the myriad of emotions swirling around in her head. Why was it that every time she wandered off into the night, her feet took her here? Why was it that every time she gave her mind free reign, it insisted on conjuring images of their time together, his touch, his kiss, the look he reserved only for her. It made her dwell on things she vowed to avoid, things she had to forget. It was was all wrong. And yet she can't help herself.

A gust of wind blew and she pulled her sweater tighter around her. She didn't know what possessed her to come here--to this place. She was only complicating matters for herself by being here. She should be as far away from this place as possible. Yet, she can't help the yearning to be with him, to see him...if only for the last time.

"You shouldn't be here."

She whirled around and faced the piercing blue eyes of the one person who turned her whole world upside down. He was right. She shouldn't be here. They had said their goodbyes almost a week ago. There was nothing more to be said, nothing else to be done.

"I know." She said, cool as ice. She turned to go, trying her best to remain impassive, as composed as the one before her. Tears stung her eyelids but she willed herself not to cry. She needed to be strong, even if she felt so weak.

"Wait..." A hand grabbed her arm.

"I shouldn't be here," she said, trying to keep her voice as level as possible.

"Yes. But...Tomoyo don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere. You are."

---

She ran, tears flowing freely as she tried to get as far away from the Hiiragizawa manor as possible. She shouldn't have gone there. She should get used to not seeing him, to not having him. And yet she just had to see him, even if doing so would bring so much pain. Just a short exchange and he had managed to bring down the walls she had started to build around her fragile heart. Goodbye shouldn't be so hard, especially with something so wrong. Everything had been easy last week. She should have left it that way. She shouldn't have come here. She didn't belong in his life. And he shouldn't be in hers.

She shook her head trying to clear the tears. She shouldn't be crying. She continued to run, looking up just in time to avoid colliding with someone.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me..." she said, keeping her head bent, hiding her eyes. She began to move away and started when the stranger suddenly took hold of her hands.

"Tomoyo, please."

She finally looked up, amethyst eyes dark, her lashes wet with tears. "Let me go, Eriol."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"You should. You did. " she answered, trying to pull away from him.

"We have to talk..." Eriol begged, azure eyes looking steadily at her, not letting go of her hand .

"We've said all there is to say."

"Not everything. Please..."

She sighed, nodding slowly. If it was any other day, the thought of a begging Eriol Hiiragizawa would have sent her into a laughing fit. However, this was no ordinary day and certainly no ordinary circumstances. She knew she would regret this. She should've run away when she had the chance. And yet she couldn't say no. Not to him. She had always found it hard to resist him. And even after everything, she couldn't push him away.  
He led her through a clearing and onto a nearby bench. They sat together, side by side, neither one looking at the other. They were close enough to touch yet no one dared bridge the gap.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Tomoyo... I ... it wasn't supposed to end like this."

"And how is it supposed to end? How do you end something that should never have happened in the first place?" she asked, voice oddly calm as she turned to face him. "We both knew this would happen. We both knew it could never last. I knew it wasn't meant to be. You of all people know... we knew..." 

He stared at her even as she averted her eyes once the tears started again. It hurt seeing her like this, hiding behind the mask she held for the world to see. After being given a chance to see the real Tomoyo, it hurt to have to face that mask again. He'd rather she scream and hurt him, allow herself release from the pain he saw mirrored in her eyes. He preferred that she break down than have her hide herself once again.

"I love you."

"I know. But it's not enough, isn't it? At least, not for you."

"Tomoyo..."

"I really should go Eriol." She stood up and froze as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you." he said again, turning her to face him. He reached out to cup her face in his hands, fingers wiping away her tears.

And then his lips were on hers, moving in that sensual dance that was always her undoing. Something that felt this right can't be wrong. How she wanted to believe that somehow, they must be doing the right thing. And so, like the nightly encounters of before, she let herself be swept away, forgetting everything, everything but him. The night made possible what the harsh light of day condemned to be wrong. And whatever she might think after, she knew deep in her heart... only tonight was real.

---

He stood by the window, watching the sleeping form on the bed. She was beautiful. She was the most beautiful thing in his life. And he had to give her up. He had a life to lead, and so did she. And no matter how they try, whatever their hearts said, it wasn't meant to be.

He was leaving to fulfill his destiny. He was needed somewhere else, far from her, his friends, and the town he came to love.

He was needed in England. And he had to leave the person he needed most.

He knelt by the bed, staring at her sadly. He smoothed a lock of hair that hid part of her face from view. He slowly traced the contours of her face, committing them to memory. He would never forget her, ever.

"I love you Tomoyo," he whispered. He briefly pressed his lips to hers and then turned to go. There was no need for goodbyes.

A final glance, and he was out of her life, if not out of her heart.

---

A lone figure lay on the bed, bathed by the moonlight from the open windows.

She looked as perfect as a slumbering angel, her beauty marred only by the continuous flow of tears from her eyes.

"I love you too... Eriol."

---

A/N: I made minor changes, hopefully in preparation for In The Moonlight and A Piece of Tomorrow. It's taking me forever to write them. It's either I'm not in the mood or I just can't write. Anyway, thanks to Apple-chan for hounding me to write. If the next stories do get written it's her you have to thank. 


	2. Epilogue

Kaho Mizuki stood by the window, looking out into the moonlit night. She knew Eriol was out there... with HER... Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Tomoyo was lovely, talented. She provided a pretty distraction for one such as Eriol. Who would've thought that that distraction would blossom into something deeper, something no one could control.  
  
And yet, Eriol was hers. Tomorrow they will return to England and all would be well. Tomorrow, they'll pick up where they left off when he went to Japan. They would leave the past in Tomoeda. They would leave HER.   
  
This is what she wanted, didn't she? He was hers. His place was with her, the one who knew him, who understood him, who could give him what he needed. She was strong. She may not be his equal, but she was, in her own way, his match. Tomorrow she would have him.  
  
Tomorrow...  
  
But is it enough? Living with him, being with him, knowing that she couldn't have all of him? His heart never belonged to her. Never had and never will. He will go with her to England. But he will be leaving his heart behind, along with the only true love he'd ever known.   
  
She glanced at the empty bed. He was out there, somewhere, somewhere she could not reach.  
  
And yet, he was hers. She should be happy. Tomorrow she will smile, a happy smile for their life together. Tomorrow, tonight will be no more. He would be hers.  
  
Tomorrow... how she wished tomorrow would come.  
  
~*~*~  
A/N: So what do you think? Love it? hate it? Tell me!   
  
I fixed this chapter (mini chapter) a bit so people won't be that confused. I'd also like to stress that I don't like Kaho. She got Eriol but it will always be Tomoyo that he'll love. *evil laugh* Hail ExT!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. There's a sequel coming up "In the Moonlight". It's a gift for all you wonderful people. *hugs everyone* 


End file.
